Big Red Revenge
by Phillip Clark
Summary: With the Undertaker banished following One Night Stand, Edge thinks himself unstoppable. But 'La Familia' better watch out, because a certain member of the Phenom's own 'familia' is now determined to make the Ultimate Opportunist's life a living hell.
1. Edge Triumphant?

World Wrestling Entertainment and all its assorted characters are the property of Vince McMahon and his family. I don't own any of them; I'm just using them for this story.

**Big Red Revenge**

**Chapter 1: Edge Triumphant?**

"_You think you know me..."_

The Friday Night Smackdown! fans began booing their lungs out as the new World Heavyweight Champion made his way down to the ring, flanked by his fiancée, the former ECW Champion and his "bodyguard", and the new Champion's two partners in crime. As Alter Bridge's "Metallangus" continued playing over the loudspeakers, the blonde-haired Canadian began flipping off the fans, gesturing to the title belt and mouthing "It's _mine_ now! Undertaker's _gone_! You're _never_ going to see him around here _again_!"

"Hello, and welcome once again to Friday Night Smackdown!" said Michael Cole at ringside. "I'm Michael Cole alongside the Hardcore Legend, Mick Foley-"

"They already know who we are, Michael," interrupted Foley angrily. "We're coming back from a heart-wrenching One Night Stand, where the Rated-R Superstar Edge won the vacant World Heavyweight Title in _controversial_ circumstances to say the least, banishing the Undertaker from WWE in the process."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Mick," said Cole. "Undertaker had that Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match won several times on Sunday. If not for the interference of 'La Familia,' the Phenom would not only have gotten his World Heavyweight Title back, but also still be here in the WWE."

As Edge and the rest of 'La Familia' entered the ring, "Metallangus" began fading into the background, being replaced with the fans' chants of "You Suck!" and "Vickie's a whore!" Edge and Vickie Guerrero soaked in the boos for a minute, acting as though the fans were madly cheering them, before the Ultimate Opportunist grabbed the microphone out of Justin Roberts' hands.

"Yes, it's true," Edge said to the fans. "After being screwed out of the title back at Wrestlemania, and having to go through months of agony at the hands of the Undertaker, the World Heavyweight Title is finally back where it belongs- in the hands of the Rated-R Superstar Edge." He paused for a moment to allow more boos to rain down on him before continuing: "Oh, but that's not all. Thanks to the stipulation made by your Smackdown! General Manager and the love of my life, Vickie Guerrero, Undertaker can no longer show his face here in the WWE. In _my_ specialty match, _I_ buried the career of the Deadman six feet under! The Undertaker's finally out of my life, no longer able to terrorize me or my fiancée." At these words, Edge gave Vickie a little smile, which the "wheelchair-bound" General Manager was all-too-happy to return. Zack Ryder, Curtis Hawkins, Chavo Guerrero, and Bam Neely just stood there, indifferent expressions on their faces.

"However, a legendary career like Undertaker's should not be put to rest so ignoramously," Edge continued. "So tonight on the Cutting Edge, I'm inviting some faces from the Undertaker's past to discuss his retirement."

* * *

It was nearing the end of Smackdown!, and the ring had been decked out in the set for "The Cutting Edge." For the second time that night, "Metallangus" blared over the loudspeakers as The Ultimate Opportunist made his way down to the ring. As Edge picked up the microphone, the fans began booing him louder than ever.

"It was difficult for me to choose the guests to appear here on the Cutting Edge tonight," began Edge. "So many friends and rivals from the Undertaker's long and storied career wanted to be on here to discuss his legacy, but after much debate, I was able to narrow it down to the guests I wanted. And here they are: Brother Love-"

Suddenly, the music of Brother Love hit the arena, and Zack Ryder came out dressed as the man who first introduced the Undertaker to the world at the 1990 Survivor Series. Upon realizing what Edge was doing, the fans started booing even more.

"-'Sycho' Sid-"

Sid's music began playing, and out came Curtis Hawkins, dressed as the man that Undertaker had won the WWE Title from back at Wrestlemania 13.

"-Jimmy 'Superfly' Snuka-"

Now out came Chavo, dressed up as the WWE Legend that Undertaker had beaten at Wrestlemania VII, thus beginning his legendary Wrestlemania winning streak.

"-and last, but not least, Paul Bearer!"

The fans' boos were almost deafening as Bam Neely emerged, dressed up as the Undertaker's long-time manager, complete with a false mustache and urn.

"Is it just me, or have the boos gotten even louder?" Michael Cole rhetorically asked Mick Foley at ringside.

"Edge and Vickie Guerrero have just reached a new low," agreed the Hardcore Legend.

As 'La Familia' entered the ring, Edge pretended to be surprised. "I really can't believe all you people wanted to be here: I mean, all of you people were there with the Undertaker at the heights of his career. I thought you would all be mad at me for ending his career."

"Edge, my brother," said Ryder, his voice taking on the priestly vibes of Brother Love, "the Undertaker's career was getting stale, it needed to be ended before his legacy was tarnished. You did a very good thing by ending his career."

"And by beating him, you've proven yourself as a greater Superstar than Undertaker _ever_ was," agreed Chavo. "_Soopa Soopa, Soopafly!_" he continued, mocking Snuka's legendary catchphrase.

"And to reward you, we've decided to name you as the New, Ultimate Phenom," finished "Bearer" as he took the urn. Edge immediately went into Undertaker's signature pose, ready to receive the urn, but before he could do so-

The ring suddenly exploded, leaving a red hue in the arena as "Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven began blaring over the loudspeakers. As 'La Familia' gazed at the entrance in horror, the ECW Champion made his usual hellfire-and-brimstone-filled entrance, glaring at the various Superstars in the ring.

"Oh my! It's Kane!" shouted Michael Cole.

"It looks as though the ECW Champion's fed up with The Ultimate Opportunist's shenanigans," agreed Foley. "Edge and 'La Familia' better watch out. I've been in the ring with Kane, he's one of the most destructive forces in the WWE today."

Kane immediately entered the ring and began cleaning house on 'La Familia.' Chavo was immediately given a fierce uppercut while Ryder and Hawkins were clotheslined over the top rope to the floor. Kane then grabbed Edge by the throat, ready to give the Rated-R Superstar a chokeslam, but before he could do so, Bam Neely suddenly blindsided Kane with the urn. While it had no effect on the Big Red Machine, it did cause him to momentarily release Edge, allowing Edge to make his getaway. As the Ultimate Opportunist quickly escaped up the entrance ramp, Kane pounded away at Neely, ultimately hitting him with the chokeslam. As Edge watched in horror, Kane brought his arms up and set off his pyro, causing "Slow Chemical" to play in the arena again.

"Kane just crashed Edge's attempt to declare himself the new Phenom! Looks like the Rated-R Superstar should've left his guest list at the door!" said Michael Cole.

"Kane's made a statement tonight," agreed Mick Foley. "And I doubt he was here to offer his congratulations to Edge. Better watch your back, Edge: Undertaker's younger brother is after you and it looks like he has vengeance on his mind."

As Smackdown! ended, Kane continued to glare at the horrified World Heavyweight Champion from the ring.


	2. Kane's Tale

Wow, in just the first chapter, I can't believe how many people's interests I've caught with this story. Well, here's hoping that the trend continues here in Chapter 2 of "Big Red Revenge."

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kane's Tale**

ECW on Sci-Fi had just finished its opening sequence, and the fans immediately jumped up and cheered as "Slow Chemical" began playing in the arena, bringing out their ECW Champion.

"Hello, and welcome to ECW on Sci-Fi. This is Tazz alongside Mike Adamle, and what a way to start the show: with our very own ECW Champion, Kane, the man who will face the Big Show for the ECW Championship in 19 days at Night of Champions!" the former ECW wrestler introduced at ringside.

"Last week on Smackdown!, the Big Red Machine crashed the Cutting Edge, where the new World Heavyweight Champion had attempted a ceremony to declare himself the 'new, ultimate Phenom,'" Adamle told the fans. "Kane has promised to explain his actions here on ECW tonight!"

"Slow Chemical" faded into the background as Kane grabbed a microphone and began to speak. "My story," the monster began, "begins long before my debut in the WWE. My mother and step-father had been burned in the funeral home where they worked and lived, while I had been badly scared in that same fire-all on account of my brother, the Undertaker! I wanted revenge on the Deadman, and through _his_ manager-_my_ father, Paul Bearer-I entered World Wrestling Entertainment in order to gain that revenge.

"But then, something happened. Being near my brother again, I wanted to destroy him for what he'd done to me and our family, but at the same time, I'd felt a bond of brotherhood that I'd never felt before. I eventually put my hatred of my brother aside to form a pretty impressive tag team with him: The Brothers of Destruction, you people called us. Even though I could never forget what he'd done, I had managed to forgive him, and we were able to put our differences to rest.

"But one thing you should know about the Undertaker," Kane continued, "he always enjoyed being around you people. Everything he did in this ring, he did to entertain you. To give the people what they wanted was his pride and joy. But at One Night Stand, Edge...took...that...AWAY!" at this point, the wistful smile Kane had on vanished, and his voice took on its usual, slow, ominous tone.

"Edge, YOU took away my brother from the fans that he adored so much! YOU, along with your little-" at this point the Sci-Fi Network's censor blocked out Kane's next word "-Vickie Guerrero, deprived these people of a man they respected, just as YOU took Lita from me! Well, no more, Edge! I don't care about Big Show, at Night of Champions, YOU...ARE...MINE!"

"_You know it's the mack militant..."_

Teddy Long came out to a mixed reaction from the ECW fans. The new General Manager of Extreme Championship Wrestling had a microphone in his hand and a frown on his face.

"Kane, I understand your feelings towards Edge and Vickie Guerrero," Long began. "Hell, I'd like to think of myself as a friend of the Undertaker's, and after all I went through as Ms. Guerrero's Assistant General Manager, I would personally encourage you to go after Edge. But that still doesn't change the fact that at One Night Stand, the Big Show won a Singapore Cane match to earn the right to face you at Night of Champions-"

"I already just told you, Teddy," interrupted Kane with an annoyed look on his face. "I don't want Big Show, I want Edge!"

Long looked thoughtful for a minute, then suddenly brightened as he usually did when he had an idea. "You know what, Kane? Tonight, I'm going to put you in a match in order to help you let off some steam! And your opponent is going to be the same person I told last week that he'd have to earn his contract back- Armando Estrada!" The fans cheered as Long finished this announcement.

* * *

Later on in the night, the salsa music of Armando Estrada played in the arena as the former ECW General Manager made his way to the ring looking very nervous.

"You know, I can't help but feel a bit sorry for Armando Estrada here, Tazz," commented Mike Adamle from ringside.

"I know what you mean, Mike," agreed Tazz. "Last week, Teddy Long took away Estrada's job as ECW General Manager, then took away his very lucrative contract and told Armando that he'd have to earn it back, just as Estrada did to Colin Delaney for all those months."

At that moment, the usual explosion that preceded the playing of "Slow Chemical" took place and Kane made his way toward the ring, glaring down at Estrada.

"Now Estrada's first opportunity to get his contract back comes in a match against the ECW Champion Kane, who's been in a foul mood ever since Edge banished his brother the Undertaker from the WWE at One Night Stand," continued Adamle as Kane entered the arena and set off his pyro.

"Like you said, gotta feel sorry for Armando," chuckled Tazz.

As the referee rang the bell to start the match, Estrada tried rushing at Kane, but his blows had no effect on the Big Red Machine. Kane soon hit Armando with an uppercut, knocking the former ECW General Manager to the mat. The monster then headed up to the top rope and waited for Estrada to get up before hitting him with the flying clothesline. Kane then signaled for the chokeslam and managed to hit it on Armando, pinning him for the one, two, three.

"Here is your winner, Kane!" announced Tony Chimel as "Slow Chemical" began playing in the arena. Kane made to set off his pyro, but before he could do so-

"_You know it's the mack militant..."_

For the second time that night, Teddy Long came out. "Not bad, Kane, I'm real impressed with your performance tonight. And what's more, I've got news for ya, playa! I've just managed to convince Vickie Guerrero to allow you to compete in a match on Smackdown! this Friday where if you win, you'll earn the right to compete against Edge! How about that, playa, Holla Holla!"

"Wow!" said Tazz as a now-evilly-grinning Kane set off his pyro, causing "Slow Chemical" to play in the arena again. "Teddy Long's just allowed Kane to appear on Smackdown! to attempt to earn the right to face the Rated-R Superstar Edge!"

"Will the Big Red Machine be able to take the first step towards getting back at the man who removed his brother from the WWE?" asked Adamle. "We'll find out this Friday on Smackdown!"


	3. Giant Complications

All right, it's time for Chapter Three of "Big Red Revenge." Here's where "business starts to pick up," as Good Ol' JR would put it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Giant Complications**

As Friday Night Smackdown! began, it showed clips of Edge and the Undertaker's Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match from One Night Stand, culminating in Edge winning the vacated World Heavyweight Championship and banishing the Undertaker from WWE. It then showed last week's episode of Smackdown!, where 'La Familia' had masqueraded as people from Undertaker's past to declare Edge as 'the new, ultimate Phenom,' only to have the ceremony crashed by the Undertaker's younger brother Kane, who cleaned house on 'La Familia,' before going into the traditional Smackdown! opening sequence.

"Hello, and welcome to the show that's changing the face of Friday nights!" introduced Michael Cole as the theme song ended. "I'm Michael Cole alongside the Hardcore Legend Mick Foley-"

"Don't you think the fans get tired of you using that same opening over and over again, Cole?" interrupted Foley exasperated. "We have an interesting night ahead of us, with a Main Event of the ECW Champion Kane participating in a match of our General Manager Vickie Guerrero's choosing, and if Kane wins, he will get to face the World Heavyweight Champion Edge at Night of Champions."

"We know that Vickie will do anything in her power as General Manager to protect her fiancée Edge's reign as World Heavyweight Champion," said Cole. "Will Kane be able to get past her challenge and get an opportunity at Edge? We'll find out tonight!"

"_You think you know me..."_

The cheers of the fans immediately turned to boos as "Metallangus" began playing, bringing the World Heavyweight Champion out to the ring alongside Smackdown!'s General Manager Vickie Guerrero. As the two of them entered the ring, both Edge and Vickie looked to be very pleased about something.

"Ladies and gentlemen," began Edge as "Metallangus" began fading into the background. "I, your beloved World Heavyweight Champion Edge, have important news to make: the date has finally been set. In four weeks right here on Smackdown!, my fiancée Vickie Guerrero and I will finally be joined together in holy matrimony." If Edge's words were meant to please the Smackdown! audience, they had the absolute opposite effect than was intended.

Vickie Guerrero, however, seemed to be especially pleased with this announcement. "Edge, ever since you first proposed to me several months ago, I've been waiting for our wedding day for so long. Words can't describe how happy I am right now and I know that these fans will be pleased when we finally officially become man and wife, baby." The fans started to boo as she and Edge leaned in to kiss each other, but before their lips actually touched, they suddenly jumped nervously as "Slow Chemical" began playing, bringing out the ECW Champion Kane, who was smirking maliciously at the couple.

"Congratulations on your setting the date, Edge," said Kane evilly. "Too bad you won't be able to make your happy day, because when I'M through with you at Night of Champions, the only way YOU'LL be able to attend your own wedding is if it takes place in an intensive care unit!"

"You haven't won tonight's match yet, 'Champ'," Edge said mockingly to the Big Red Machine. "You were going to find out later tonight, but because of the way you just interrupted us, how about you tell him now, babe?"

Edge handed the microphone to Vickie as the General Manager began speaking. "Kane, if you want to get your hands on my fiancée Edge so badly, I'm going to make sure that even if you win tonight, you still won't have earned the opportunity to face him, that's why tonight, you're competing-IN A GAUNTLET MATCH!" she shouted the last words at the monster. As the weight of this announcement sunk in on the fans, "Metallangus" began playing over the loudspeakers again.

"Kane's competing in a Gauntlet Match?!" exclaimed Michael Cole in surprise. "What a Main Event!"

"This is clever planning on the part of Vickie Guerrero," explained Foley. "Even if Kane wins one match, he'll be tired out for his next opponent, and so on until he actually loses, at which point he will not be able to face Edge at Night of Champions."

* * *

Later on in the night, Smackdown! announcer Eve Torres was shown backstage with Kane. "Kane, at the beginning of the show, Smackdown! General Manager Vickie Guerrero challenged you to participate in a Gauntlet Match, where if you win, you will have the opportunity to face her fiancée, the World Heavyweight Champion Edge, at Night of Champions. What are your thoughts?" asked Eve.

Kane simply glared at Eve. "Let me use this to send a message to you Edge. It doesn't matter who you and your little girlfriend throw in my path, or how many there are. I'm not going lose until I have earned the right to face you for the World Heavyweight Championship at Night of Champions, at which point, NOTHING will save you...from...my...WRATH!" At this point Kane sneered at the camera, then walked off-screen as Smackdown! went to a commercial.

* * *

"The following contest is a Gauntlet Match!" announced Justin Roberts. "In this match, once an opponent is defeated, he will be replaced by another opponent until the match is over. If Kane wins this match, he will earn the right to be the Number One Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at Night of Champions!" The fans cheered as Roberts made this last announcement.

The ring suddenly exploded as "Slow Chemical" began playing over the loudspeakers, bringing out Kane as he made his usual fire-and-brimstone entrance.

"Vickie Guerrero has certainly stacked the deck up against Kane, making him run the gauntlet in order to get his chance at Edge tonight," Michael Cole commented at ringside.

"If Kane fails to defeat even one of his opponents tonight, then he will not be able to face Edge at Night of Champions," agreed Foley as Kane set off his pyro. "Normally, I'd pick Kane to win over just about anybody, but in a Gauntlet Match, you're certain to become more tired as you take on more opponents."

As Kane stared toward the entrance waiting for his first opponent, the opening guitar riff of the Miz's theme song played, followed by "Ain't No Make Believe" as the WWE Tag Team Champions the Miz and John Morrison made their entrance as Kane's first opponents.

"It's the Miz and John Morrison!" exclaimed Michael Cole. "Kane's not only going to have to compete in a Gauntlet Match, but now his first match is a handicapped match against the WWE Tag Team Champions!"

"Last Tuesday on ECW, Miz and Morrison attacked Kane after he'd won his match against C.M. Punk," said Foley. "I'm sure Kane hasn't forgotten about those two Hollywood hooligans."

As the bell rang to start the match, Kane immediately started pounding away at Morrison, only to get hit from behind by the Miz, allowing the two of them to temporarily double-team Kane. The match continued to go this way, with Kane pounding away at one of the Tag Team Champions, only to have the double-team work against him as he got hit from behind by the other until Kane ducked a spinning heel kick from Morrison that accidentally hit the Miz. As Morrison stared in horror at his partner, Kane suddenly grabbed him by the throat ready to give the "Shaman of Sexy" a chokeslam, only to grab a rising Miz with the other hand, leading Kane to chokeslam the two of them at the same time. Kane then covered both of the prone bodies of the WWE Tag Team Champions for the one, two, three.

"And the next opponent..." began Justin Roberts. Three 6 Mafia's "Some Bodies' Gonna Get It" began playing over the loudspeakers as the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry stomped out of the entranceway, looking extremely focused. As the bell rang to start the match, Henry began pounding away at the Big Red Machine, sending him staggering. Kane tried mounting a comeback, but his blows seemingly had no effect on the World's Strongest Man. Henry soon put Kane in his devastating bear hug, but Kane was eventually able to power out of it. The World's Strongest Man then put the monster in the corner, ready to smash him into the turnbuckle, but Kane moved out of the way just in time, sending Henry crashing shoulder-first into the steel post. Kane then took advantage of this to hit a chokeslam onto Henry, pinning him for the one, two, three.

"_You think you know me..."_

The fans booed as Edge came out, an evil smirk on his face. "Not bad, Kane. One more victory and you'll be facing me at Night of Champions. Too bad that's not going to happen, because your last opponent is someone you've never been able to defeat since he arrived in the WWE!"

Saliva's "I Walk Alone" blasted over the arena, resulting in a mixed reaction from the audience as the Animal, Batista roared out of the entrance and performed his usual machine-gun-like pyro. Edge smirked and walked over to ringside to watch first-hand.

As the bell rang to start the match, both Kane and Batista both began pounding away at each other, Kane's punches seeming more fatigue since he'd previously had to go through three men to arrive at this point. Batista soon took advantage, using his explosive offense to smash away at the monster. Kane was eventually able to mount a brief offensive, but the tide turned once again when Batista caught Kane as he attempted the flying clothesline and turned it into a spinebuster. As Batista began shaking the ropes signaling for the Batista Bomb, Kane suddenly sat up, surprising the Animal. Kane grabbed Batista by the throat, ready for a chokeslam, but Batista slipped out and managed to hit the Batista Bomb. Batista covered, but Kane was able to kick out at two, much to the surprise of Batista and the fans and the annoyance of Edge. Batista then tried to put Kane in position for the Batista Bomb again, but the Big Red Machine was able to slip out, then grabbed Batista as he prepared to perform a finisher he hadn't used in years.

"Tombstone Piledriver! It's all over!" shouted Michael Cole as Batista's head hit the canvas and Kane made the cover in his brother's famous style for the one, two, three!

"Here is your winner, and new Number One Contender, Kane!" shouted Justin Roberts as "Slow Chemical" blasted over the loudspeakers. Edge got in the arena and held up the World Heavyweight Championship in Kane's face, leading to a stare-down between the two of them, but suddenly...

"_Weeeellllllll, It's the Big Show..."_

Brand New Sin's "Crank it Up" started playing as the World's Largest Athlete made his way down to the ring, glaring at Kane. As Big Show entered the arena, he suddenly pounded Kane from behind, leading to a double-team by him and Edge on the Big Red Machine.

"What's Big Show doing here?" Cole said surprised at the World's Largest Athlete's arrival. "Did Vickie Guerrero send him out here to help Edge?"

"It wouldn't surprise me, Michael. This isn't the first time the World's Largest Athlete's done 'La Familia's' bidding," commented Foley, referring to the incident after No Way Out where Big Show had attacked an injured Rey Mysterio on Vickie Guerrero's orders in order to send a message to Mysterio's friend, Floyd Mayweather.

Big Show soon felled Kane with his Showstopper backbreaker, leaving him and Edge standing over the fallen monster. Edge started patting Show on the back, but then the World's Largest Athlete grabbed the Rated-R Superstar by the throat, lifting him into the air for a giant chokeslam.

"Crank it Up" soon began playing again in the arena as Big Show stood over the fallen bodies of Kane and Edge. He then grabbed both the ECW and World Heavyweight Championships and lifted them into the air as Smackdown! went off the air, Michael Cole and Mick Foley both confused over what had just transpired.


End file.
